Herobrine's Backstory
This fanfic explains how Herobrine became the king of the Nether. It is a One-Shot fanfic Characters *Herobrine/Colin *Steve *Notch *Israphel *Unnamed Zombie Pigman The Story It was a normal day in Minecraftia. In the castle housing the royal family, Steve was on the internet on his computer when his older brother, Colin, came in through the door. "Hey, Steve, wanna come play video games in my room?" he asked. "Ok, I was bored anywYuays." said Steve. Steve was eight years old while Colin was 13. Later, while Colin and Steve were playing Super Creeper Bros., their father, Notch, came into Colin's room "Boys, I need you to go mining in the caves" said Notch. "Why?" asked Steve. "We're running low on materials" said Notch. "Fine, we'll go" said Colin. "Come on Steve". (In the crafting room) Colin put on his diamond helmet and diamond chestplate. "Hmm... my leggings and boots are broken. I'll have to craft new ones." He said to himself. "Umm... Colin, I don't have armor or a sword." Steve said as he walked up to Colin. "Ok. I'll get you some materials so you can craft some" said Colin. He then walked to the chest and opened it. "Wow. Dad wasn't kidding when he said 'low on materials'" said Colin as he took out the last four diamonds, his diamond sword and his diamond pickaxe. "Let's see... there's an old, rusty, chestplate, five iron, and two sticks." said Colin as he passed the materials to Steve. "Use three of of the iron and the sticks to make a pickaxe, and then use the last of the iron to repair the chestplate" said Colin. "Ok" said Steve, who then walked away to the crafting table. Colin used his four diamonds to craft a pair of diamond boots. "Looks like this'll have to do." said Colin as he put on the boots. He went to see if there were more materials. He was right; in the chest there was a brand new iron sword in there and 5 pieces of leather. Colin then used the leather to craft a leather cap. (I'll give this to Steve) he thought. Steve then showed up, wear ing the good-as-New chestplate and carrying his iron pickaxe. "OH Steve, I've got things for you" said Colin "What?" asked Steve. "I found some leather in the chest that I used to craft you a leather cap" he said as he passed the leather cap to Steve. "Also, I found a brand new iron sword. You have it, you need a weapon." Colin then gave Steve the sword and they left to go mining (Later) Colin was mining iron ore. "Man, this is a DRAG!" said Colin. "Ok then, Herobrine" said Steve as he then giggled. "Don't call me that." said Colin. "Well, the name Herobrine sounds menacing if said in the right context" said Steve. Colin then thought about that, however his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bow firing. Colin then realised there was an arrow stuck in his leg. "SKELETON!" screeched a clearly frightened Steve. Colin drew his diamond sword and ran towards the skeleton. The skeleton tried to shoot Colin, but he front-flipped over the arrow and sliced the skeleton in half shoulder-to-hip. "Good one! Steve called over to Colin. "Tha-... LOOK OUT!" Colin called back as he spotted a Creeper behind Steve. Steve turned around and stabbed the creeper with his iron sword, just as Colin saw a zombie walking towards him. Colin then took the arrow out of his leg and threw at the zombie. The arrow hit the zombie in the eye, and the zombie started stumbling around. Colin punched the zombie, which went stumbling past him and fell of an overhang. Colin then went and saw that the zombie had fallen into a lava pit. "Steve! There's a lava pit beneath this pit!" exclaimed Colin. "Really?" asked Steve, who was fighting a skeleton close to Colin. "Yeah" said Colin, not noticing an Enderman that had appeared. The Enderman shoved Steve, knocking him into Colin, and sending them both down of the cliff. They both screamed, although they landed right next to the lava pit. "That was lucky" said Steve as he noticed Colin digging his way up "What are you doing?" asked Steve. "Digging a staircase back up" answered Colin. He then got up and ran straight towards the Endermen. He attacked the Enderman, then the Enderman teleported behind Steve, who then stabbed the Enderman, killing him. Another zombie then came up the stairs after Steve did. Colin then ran and stabbed th zombie, however he had stabbed to hard. His sword was stuck in the zombie's chest. It was then that Colin saw a Creeper coming right towards him. "Steve! Help me!" yelled Colin. "I've got my own problem!" Steve called back while fighting off Zombies and Skeletons. Colin pulled and pulled, however his sword wouldn't come out the zombie. The Creeper then exploded, sending Colin, his sword, and the zombie flying. Shards of Colin's diamond chestplate went flying and scattered all over the place. "Colin!" yelled Steve. He ran down to the lava pit. It was then he.saw Colin landing in the lava pit and sinking to the bottom. "Oh god" said Steve. Colin's head came out the lava. Steve then saw Colin had glowing white eyes. Colin, all melted and distorted, said "Your fault" before sinking back into the lava. Steve then realised he was standing next to Colin's helmet. He picked it up and walked away. (Later) Steve had walked back to the castle on his own. He went in and Notch was sitting on his throne. "Where's Colin?" asked Notch. "He's dead" said Steve. (In the Nether) Colin, as a ghost, was wandering around the Nether. He then found a Zombie Pigman. "Hey! YOU THERE!" Colin yelled to the Pigman. "What?" asked the Pigman. "Where am I?" asked Colin "The Nether" said the Pigman. "Why do you have a physical form and I don't?" asked Colin. "Just imagine what form you want and you have it" said the Pigman. "Ok" said Colin. Considering his old self dead, Colin decided to take on a new form. He didn't know what he wanted, so as a placeholder, he decided to take on the form of Steve. There was a bright light as Colin transformed. "Woah, dude!" said the Pigman. "What?" asked Colin "You have white, glowing eyes!" exclaimed the Pigman. "Also a beard, too!" he said as he held up a mirror to Colin. He was right, he did have glowing eyes and a beard. "You must have great power. I'll take you to our king." said the Pigman (Later (again)) Colin and the Pigman arrived at a castle. They went to a throne room with a white Creeper with red eyes and a black tuxedo sitting on the throne. "Sire, I found this guy with immense power." said the Pigman. "Thank you for bringing him to me." said the white Creeper. "What is your name?" He asked Colin. "I am Colin, son of Notch" said Colin. "Ok. I am Israphel, king of the Nether."said Israphel. "I sense great power in you. I think you could become the king of the Nether. "How?" asked Colin "By defeating me in a duel" said Israphel. Colin then realised he still had his diamond sword. "In that case, I challenge you" said Colin. "Ok then" said Israphel as he got out a golden sword. "See you at the stadium" he said. (At the stadium) Israphel and Colin were dueling. In fact, however, most of it was Colin running away from Israphel. "Wait, I just realized. I can teleport!" Colin said to himself as he teleported behind Israphel and knocked him over. "We have a winner!" said the Pigman from earlier. "Colin, you are now king of the Nether." said Israphel. "Please, call me Herobrine!" said Colin, now known as Herobrine. The End Category:Finished Fanfictions